El Caprichoso Viento del Destino
by Yani-ko
Summary: Lelouch vivía una vida de estudiante normal en la academia Ashford hasta que "ella" llegó y puso su mundo patas arriba. "Ella" con un misterioso pasado, llegará a lo más profundo del gélido corazón del muchacho. AvisoS: Historia Alterna, LelouchxC.C/SuzakuxEuphemia/GinoxAnya. Espero que os guste :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Code Geass ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece este fic.**

Espero que os guste…Aunque es un poco locura…

* * *

El Caprichoso Viento del Destino

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa!_

 _El inicio de la Locura._

-Otro aburrido día normal comienza…-Se dijo un chico de cabellos negros mientras se dirigía a la academia en la que estudiaba. La Academia Ashford. Lo que no sabía era que, aunque no se suele equivocar, esta vez sí. No será un día precisamente normal.

Lo primero que cambió fue una nueva compañera que acababa de llegar a la academia. La joven era una peliverde quien poseía unos hermosos ojos dorados, encantando con su belleza a todos como se supone, conseguían las brujas enamorar a todos los hombres y tenerlos así a su merced.

-Mi nombre es C.C, un gusto conocerlos.-Dijo seriamente, tal y como le habían dicho que debía presentarse.

-¿C.C?-Se extrañó la profesora.-Ese no puede ser tu nombre.

-¿No me cree? Bueno, no la culpo.

-Díganos su nombre de verdad, por favor.

-Es el que acabo de decir.

-Imposible. Quiero hablar con sus padres después de clase, ¿Dónde vivís?

-Bueno, mis padres "viven" en el cementerio de la calle…

-¡Suficiente! Vamos, dígame su nombre.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Espero que al final de la clase lo recuerde, señorita.

Por fin C.C pudo dirigirse a su asiento y la clase continuó normal. Las primeras clases fueron perfectamente normales, cosa que no extrañó al pelinegro de ojos violeta, ya que una alumna nueva no era tan extraño, más bien perfectamente normal. No, lo extraño no es que llegara a mitad de curso, sino QUIÉN llegó a mitad de curso.

A la hora del receso, todos los chicos, excepto tres, rodearon a C.C, para intentar hablar con la "hermosura" que recién había llegado a su academia, algunos con intenciones de premiarla por su vacilada a la profesora y así acercarse, y algunos con intenciones de saber su verdadero nombre, pero todos coincidían en algo: Querían formar parte de la vida privada de la joven peliverde.

Por suerte cierto japonés, cierto pelinegro y cierto peli azul no eran unos acosadores (bueno, el peli azul quizá), por lo que estuvieron ellos tres juntos todo el receso.

Volviendo a C.C, ella consiguió escapar de todos esos chicos, y dio varias vueltas a la Academia Ashford, para conocer mejor tan increíble academia. La joven admitía que deseaba encontrar a cierto chico entre todos esos que se le reunieron alrededor, pero también sabía que de ser así no lo desearía tanto. En cualquier caso, de un modo u otro llegó al sótano, era enorme, y allí estaban todos los clubes. Cuando se disponía a irse, notó una presencia tras de sí, y no pudo evitar girarse y ver quien era. La presencia que notó fue la de una chica, algo menor que ella, su cabello era rosa y estaba recogido en una coleta, llevaba en sus manos una cámara, y con ella grababa a la mayor.

-¿Eres del club de audiovisuales?-Preguntó C.C con una voz de calma y ¿ternura? Que se extrañó a sí misma.

-No.-Respondió la pelirrosa secamente, y continuó grabando.

-¿Entonces por qué estás grabando?

-A veces siento que si no grabas los buenos recuerdos se irán y te dejaran sola…

-Sí, los recuerdos…En fin, eres interesante, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Anya Alstream.

-Yo soy C.C.

-¿C.C?

-Sí, sé que es un nombre extraño, pero…

-No es extraño, sino interesante. Y bonito, me gusta como suena.

La de ojos dorados miró extrañada a la de ojos rosas, pero acabó por soltar una pequeña risa algo irónica.

-Si no eres de ningún club, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estaba con alguien pero tarda mucho.

-¿Está en un club?

-No, creo que se fue a ligar a alguna chica…

-Hombres…-Dijo C.C, en un tono entre indignada y divertida.

Esta vez fue el turno de Anya para reír.

Continuaron hablando todo el receso, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar salió el chico al que esperaba Anya.

-Siento haberme retrasado tanto…-Se disculpó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

-Por suerte me encontré con C.C, y me entretuve.

La campana de la academia para volver a las clases sonó.

-¿A qué salón de clases vas?

-A cuarto A, ¿por?

-¿Puedo esperarte a la puerta de tu clase cuándo terminen las clases?

-Claro, no hay problema.-Respondió por fin la peliverde, y ambas chicas se separaron.

Cuando C.C llegó a la puerta de su clase, vió a cierto pelinegro y a una pelirroja "discutiendo".

-¡Lulu!

-¡Ah! ¡Shirley!-Fingió Lelouch sorprenderse, de lo que sus acompañantes, un japonés y un peli azul se rieron, pero la chica no se dio cuenta.

-¡Otra vez fuiste a apostar, ¿verdad?!

-Sí, con Suzaku y Rivalz.

-Y arrastras a los buenos de Suzaku y Rivalz, rayos, no cambiarás. Además de dejarme sola, eres malo…

-Ya, ya. Lo siento…-Fingió arrepentimiento, lo que enseguida notaron sus amigos pero no la pelirroja.

C.C quería hablar con su príncipe, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-"Vaya…Bueno, no importa, tarde o temprano lo sabrá…"-Pensó C.C, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de las clases pasaron como de costumbre, y en efecto, Anya esperó a C.C a la puerta de su salón de clases.

-Oh, Anya, gracias por esperarme, no tardé mucho, ¿no?

-No, tranquila.

-Bien, vamos…

o.O.o

Al salir de la Academia, los dos mejores amigos del mundo se dirigen a sus respectivas casas.

-Euphy hoy no vino, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó el de ojos verdes, bastante preocupado.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien…

-¿Le volvió a atacar…?

-Exacto, pero no tan fuerte como la última vez.-Afirmó Lelouch sin dejar a su amigo terminar su frase.

-Ya veo…espero que se mejore.

-Yo también, y pronto.

-Normal, eres su hermano, Lelouch. Por cierto, tampoco vi a Nunnally.

-Oh, ella está bien, vuelve a casa con Milly. No sé si ya habrá llegado, o sí todavía no salió de la Academia, pero solo puedo confiar en que Milly no dejará que le pase nada.

-Pobre de Milly como le pase algo a Nunnally. Ah… ¿Puedo ver como está…?-Preguntó el japonés ruborizándose, pero Lelouch no le dejó terminar.

´-Claro que puedes ver como está Euphy.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, después de todo seguro que se recupera antes después de verte.

-¡Le-Lelouch!

-Vale, vale, lo siento…

-Mentiroso, no lo sientes…-Dijo su obstinado amigo.

-Ay…Que pena que no seas tan tonto como Shirley…-Dijo Lelouch sobreactuando. Shirley era una amiga pero también una pesada…Y una acosadora sexual según Suzaku.

-Qué pena que nadie sea tan tonto como ella…-Dijo imitando la sobreactuación de su amigo…Shirley no le caía muy bien, para él era sólo una niña consentida, aunque eso era él, un niño consentido, a fin de cuentas…

Poco después ambos amigos llegaron a la gran mansión al más puro estilo Castillo Occidental, y ambos entraron. Una vez entraron se encontraron con la madre de Lelouch, Marianne, esperándoles dentro.

-Madre… ¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Lelouch, algo extrañado. Tú también te extrañarías si tu madre te esperara justo frente a la puerta, en un día que no se dan las notas, ¿no? (y probablemente ese día llevase un látigo o unos pastelitos…)

-Tengo una agradable sorpresa para ti y tus hermanos, pero os la quiero dar a la vez.-Comentó muy contenta.

Lelouch miró mejor y observó que detrás de su madre se encontraban Schneizel, Clovis y Cornelia.

-Pero pensé que vendrías con Nunnally, que pena, tenía tantas ganas de decirlo…-Se quejó Marianne en tono infantil.

-Lo siento, Nunnally viene con Milly.

-¿La hija de los Ashford?

-Sí, son muy amigas.

-¿Y cómo es tu relación con la hija de los Fenette?

-Igual que siempre.

-Ella sigue siendo una acosadora sexual y Lelouch sigue huyendo….-Dijo Suzaku riéndose.

Lelouch, Cornelia, Clovis e incluso Marianne no pudieron reprimir una risa.

-Clovis se ríe porque es la primera vez que hablamos de acosadores sexuales y no hablamos de él.-Matizó Cornelia volviendo a reírse. Esta vez ni Schneizel pudo reprimirse el reír.

-No me hace gracia…-Se quejó Clovis muy infantilmente.

-Ya, ya lo siento…-Se disculpó Marianne.

-Gracias, pero a mí me interesa SU disculpa…-Dijo Clovis con tono indignado, y mirando de manera asesina a su hermana.

-Ni lo sueñes…-Se rio Cornelia.

En ese momento llegó Nunnally, quien se despidió de su amiga en la puerta.

-Oh, ¿pasa algo madre?-Preguntó Nunnally al verla esperándola allí, y con todos sus hermanos, salvo Euphy, alrededor.

-Tengo una sorpresa, y os la quiero dar a todos a la vez, vamos al cuarto de Euphy, ¿vale?

-Sí.-Dijeron alegremente todos los príncipes y las dos princesas.

-¿Puedo…ir a ver a Euphy…?-Preguntó el castaño algo avergonzado.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

-Siempre eres muy seguro y orgulloso pero te duele decir tus sentimientos, ¿eh?-Observó Lelouch.

-Cállate.

Lelouch rio bajo hacia la reacción de Suzaku.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Euphy y Suzaku tontearon un poco.

-¿Cómo es que aún no son pareja?-Se preguntó Lelouch en voz alta, a lo que todos se encogieron de hombros, por suerte ni la pelirrosa ni el castaño los escucharon.

-Bien, ahora la sorpresa…

 **Notas:**

 _Sí, soy tan mala que os dejo así. Dejada volar vuestra imaginación. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo de una tan extraña historia. Supongo que alguna se sorprendería al leer "Nunnally al verla", no hay guerra ni nada, Nunnally está perfectamente. Suzaku es engreído porque no hubo guerra, así que lo intenté hacer como Lelouch lo describió._

 _¿Merezco reviews? ¿O un tomatazo? Bueno, me gustan los tomates XD_

 **¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!**


	2. Chapter 2 Una Broma

**Ni Code Geass ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece este fic.**

¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Espero que os guste:

* * *

 _Una Broma._

* * *

-Bien, la sorpresa es que…-Hizo una pausa dramática.- ¡Tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia!

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamaron los presentes.

-¡Qué bien!-Exclamaron Nunnally y Euphy

-¿¡Estás otra vez embarazada!?-Exclamó Clovis.

-No, no, digo que…

-¿No iba a ser Nunnally la última "sorpresa" de papá y tuya?-Preguntó Lelouch.

-P-pero es que no es eso…Bueno, os habréis enterado del desastre de los Reingstword, ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

-Bien, pues en medio de ese desastre, la hija de los Reingstword quedó huérfana, por lo que la adoptaremos.

-¿Qué edad tiene la pequeña?-Preguntó Suzaku con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dará por hecho que es pequeña?-Se preguntó la madre en voz alta.-Tiene la misma edad que tú, de echo hoy entró a vuestra escuela, creo que va al mismo salón de clases de Suzaku y Lelouch.

-Oh, hoy llegó una nueva…-Comentó Suzaku.

-Oh, ella parece muy engreída, ¿tendré que aguantarla?-Dijo Lelouch con cara de sufrido.

-Me temo que sí, y espero que seas amable con ella.

-No la conozco muy bien…Pero parece demasiado engreída.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, hermanito.-Dijo Clovis.

-Ya, Lulu, es como sí Clovis llamara a alguien mujeriego…-Alegó Cornelia.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

Lo único que recibió Clovis como respuesta, fue una pequeña risita.

-Yo creo que será bueno tener una nueva chica.-Dijo Euphy.

-Sí, yo tengo ganas de conocerla.-Afirmó Nunnally.

-Ella enseguida cumplirá dieciocho años, por lo que estará aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, y luego la dejaremos quedarse hasta que consiga un trabajo estable, y un piso que nosotros le facilitaremos.-Dijo la madre.

-Me alegra que no se quedé mucho.-Dijo Lelouch.

-¡Si ni siquiera la conoces!-Reclamó Cornelia.

-Cierto, ni quiero.

-Todas las mujeres son unas damas, solo hay que saber tratarlas.-Dijo Clovis.

Todos rieron, menos Clovis y Schneizel…éste último estaba demasiado callado.

-Schneizel, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Nunnally, al darse cuenta de lo callado que estaba su hermano.

-Sí, tranquila. Sólo pensaba… ¿dónde está ella ahora mismo?

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Creo que aquí.-Comentó la madre antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola C.C!

-Hola, Marianne.-Saludó la chica con una alegre sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, tienes más expresiones que la de Bruja Engreída.-Comentó Lelouch en un muy claro tono sarcástico.

C.C puso cara de autosuficiencia.

-Veo que no sabes poner más caras que la de Sapo Horroroso. Y si soy una bruja, te mataré mientras duermen.

Ambos dieron un bufido (`hum´ o algo así) y rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas al lado contrario.

-¡Me alegra ver que os lleváis bien!-Exclamó Marianne muy contenta.-Mira, mira, C.C, presentáos, chicos.

-Soy Schneizel, el mayor de todos, un gusto.

-Me llamo Cornelia, la segunda, creo que me gustará tenerte aquí.-Lo dijo porque así tendría con quien meterse con Lelouch.

-Estoy segura que sí…-Sonrió C.C.

-Soy Euphy, hermana menor de Cornelia, me alegra conocerte.

-Clovis, a tu servicio Milady, siempre que me necesites, estaré allí.-Dijo ofreciéndole una rosa.

-Bueno es saberlo, intentaré no necesitarte mucho.-Dijo C.C rechazando la rosa, Cornelia se rio, lo que le contagió la risa a C.C.

-Lelouch, ojalá no tuviera que aguantarte, bruja.

-Lo mismo digo, Sapo.

-Y yo soy Nunnally. Es un gusto tenerte aquí.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Que mona…-Susurró con un tono ligeramente tierno.

-Bien, pues ya que ya os conocéis todos, vamos al comedor e iniciemos la comida.-Dijo Marianne.

Todos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, ya que tenían mucha hambre, y comieron como reyes.

* * *

Tras la comida, Suzaku se fue a su casa

-Tengo que irme con vuestro padre para hablar ciertos asuntos, quedaos aquí y conoceros un poco mejor, ¿sí?

-Sí.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Quieres preguntarnos algo? Lo que quieras.-Dijo Nunnally con una gran sonrisa.

La chica quedó un momento pensativa, y luego habló.

-¿Por qué no os parecéis entre vosotros si sois hermanos?

-Somos de distinta madre.-Contestó Cornelia.

-Pero todos queremos a Marianne.-Añadió Euphemia, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Marianne sólo es madre de Nunnally y mía.-Afirmó Lelouch.

-Ya veo…Entonces hermanos de madre y padre sois: Nunnally y Lelouch, Euphemia y Cornelia y Clovis y Scneizel, ¿no?

-Clovis no es mi hermano.-Afirmó Schneizel.-Sólo medio hermano.

-Ah, es que se me hacían parecidos…

-Pero en lo demás acertaste. Pero es mejor para todos, y ahora mismo sobre todo para ti, que Clovis no tenga un hermano, no queremos otro Clovis, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón…Creo que vas a ser la que mejor me caiga.

-Oh, gracias. En tu estancia aquí solo intenta no enamorarte de nadie, te irá mejor.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es un mujeriego, un payaso o…Schneizel que no es mi tipo, no te ofendas.-Añadió C.C, a lo que Schneizel negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no importaba-

-Muy bien, muy bien, creo que a mí también me vas a caer bien.

-Sí, solo procura no hacerle ningún daño a Euphy, porque entonces te mata.-Dijo Clovis, para intentar separarla de Cornelia, con la esperanza de que no se lleve ninguna idea "equivocada" de él.

-Lógico, es su única hermana por parte de madre y padre, además no le pienso hacer ningún daño.

En ese momento, escucharon el tono de llamada de un teléfono móvil. Era el de Lelouch.

-Un momento.-Pidió Lelouch, entonces se levantó, salió del salón y cogió el móvil.

-¿Tiene algo que esconder?-Preguntó C.C.

-Quizá una novia.-Dijo Clovis.-Aunque lo dudo.

-¿Por?

-¿Ves a Lelouch con una novia?-Preguntó Cornelia.

-Sé que no lo conozco mucho, pero, ¿por qué no?

-¿¡Es que a ti te gusta Lelouch, C.C-Neesan!?-Exclamó Nunnally muy sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamó C.C también muy sorprendida, y muy roja…Mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué estás roja?-Preguntó Euphy, con una inocente sonrisa en la cara

-¡Cualquiera se pondría rojo si le dicen "tal persona te gusta" aunque no fuera verdad!-Exclamó C.C muy nerviosa.

En ese momento Lelouch volvió al salón, C.C rezó para que no los hubieran escuchado, y el idiota del príncipe se hiciera una idea equivocada.

-Era Shirley, dijo que viene para aquí porque está enfada conmigo por darle esquinazo en el receso.

-Shirley… ¿La pelirroja insoportable?-Preguntó la peliverde.

-Esa.-Afirmó Lelouch.-Veo que vas conociendo bien a tus compañeros.

-Prefiero conocer mejor a la pequeña Anya, es agradable estar con ella.-Afirmó la de ojos dorados.

-¿¡Anya!? ¿¡Te llevas bien con Anya!?-Exclamó Nunnally sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿por qué? Es muy agradable.

-Es muy rara, nadie se acerca a ella. Ten cuidado.-Avisó Cornelia.

-No lo entiendo…

-Siempre lo graba todo.-Dijo Cornelia.

-¡Eso es para no olvidar nada! La entiendo…

-Apenas habla.-Dijo Lelouch.

-Idiota, eso no es tan malo. Y habló bastante cuando estuve con ella, solo necesita un tema de conversación.

-Milly dice que es especial, pero en el buen sentido, y que es agradable. Aunque tiene un aura extraña que me asusta.-Dijo Nunnally.

-Pero tiene un aura especial, eso no es malo, es diferente pero eso es genial.

-Siempre me ignora.-Afirmó Clovis con tono dolido.

-Eso no es de extrañar, lo que me extraña es la paciencia que debe de tener la pobre para ni siquiera insultarte.

-Yo no la conozco, su familia es bastante rica, y con saber eso ya sé que se puede hacer buenos negocios con los Alstream, no me acerco a ella, pero seguramente dentro de unos años lo haré.-Afirmó Schneizel, quien luego recibió una mirada asesina por parte de C.C-

-Suzaku dice que ella no es mala, pero que no me acerque a ella.-Habló la inocente pelirrosa.

-Y le haces caso…-Dijo la peliverde.

Euphemia solo asintió.

-Ay…Me da igual, yo voy a seguir tratando con ella, así que da igual.

En ese momento, Shirley llegó.

-Oh, C.C, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Shirley.

-Vivo aquí.

-¿¡Qué!? Lulu, ¿es eso cierto?

-No me llamas Lulu, por favor, y sí, por…

Entonces a la peliverde se le pasó una brillante idea por la cabeza.

Sin dejar terminar la frase al de ojos morados, se avalanzó sobre él y le agarró del brazo, acercándose mucho a este.

-Sí, por suerte sí, ¿no crees?-Le pregunté a Lelouch.-Quiero mucho a Lulu.

Lelocuh se dio cuenta de lo que C.C planeaba, así que le siguió la corriente.

-Claro. Una increíble suerte, amo a mi C.C.-Dijo para luego plantar un beso en la frente de la peliverde, a quien le invadió un escalofrío.

Euphy y Nunnally miraban la escena con ternura, pero los demás ya se dieron cuenta de que era una actuación. Una broma inocente.

 **Notas:**

Espero que os haya gustado mucho.

Por favor, dejad vuestra opinión en forma de review,

si queréis que hagas los capítulos más largos lo intentaré, de momento son de 5 páginas del Word…

¿Merezco reviews o tamatazos?

 **¡Hasta el miércoles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Risas, luego lágrimas, luego risas y por último lágrimas.**

* * *

En el segundo día de clases, C.C buscó de nuevo a Anya, quien estaba en el mismo sitio.

-¿De nuevo esperando por él?

-Sí.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas.-Dijo entre risas.-Supongo que lo conoces de siempre, ¿no?

-No, en realidad.

-Eres una santa… Y dime, ¿está otra vez ligando?

-Sí.

-Me recuerda a alguien…

-¿A Clovis?

-Exacto. Pero si ese tipo es un ligón del tres al cuarto, y no lo conoces de toda la vida como para poder decir que cambió…Eso es que te gusta…

La pelirrosa se puso muy roja, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, que mona…Me doy arcadas a mí misma.

La menor rió. En ese momento salió el chico de uno de los clubes.

-Ja, que raro es verte reír, me alegra que hicieras una amiga.

-Sí…

-Eso me deja más tiempo para mí.

Dijo con la intención de volver a entrar al club de robótica (XD)

-¡Espera! Ella siempre espera sola pacientemente por ti, ¿de qué vas?

-Oh, apenas somos amigos, estamos juntos porque nos obligan.

-Es cierto, C.C, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que os obligan? Y eso de juntos es cuestionable…

-Es que Anya es mi prometida.

-¿¡Qué!? Eso me parece peor, es tu prometida pero tú…

-Ambos estamos de acuerdo, cuando seamos mayores de edad romperemos el compromiso.

-¿Ambos?

-Sí. Anya es una buena amiga, pero nada más.

-¿Segura que tomas suficientemente en serio la opinión de Anya?

-Claro…

C.C, indignada, cogió la mano de Anya y se la llevó de allí.

-Ese idiota…

-Tranquila. Además no mintió, yo dije que estaba de acuerdo con él en romper el compromiso.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Sí tú lo amas!

-Pero el a mí no, eso no es satisfactorio para nadie.

-Pero…

-Además, estar cerca de la persona amada es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo.

-Nunca entenderé ese sentimiento tan complicado.

-¿Nunca estuviste enamorada?

-No, siempre pensé que no valía la pena.

-Ya lo estarás, para bien o para mal.

-Lo dudo mucho.

La más joven sonrió.

-En fin, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-No sé…

De pronto, Shirley se acercó a C.C con ojos llorosos, y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Shirley! Yo también me alegro de verte…Sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate, bruja! Le has robado el corazón a mi Lulu...No hace más que hablar de ti y…y…-La pelirroja no se pudo aguantar más y se fue corriendo.

-¿De qué hablaba?

-Desde ayer vivo en la casa de Lelouch, y como vino ella que es una lapa le gastamos una broma, ahora cree que estamos enamorados, pero ciertamente no nos soportamos.

-Un poco cruel, pero entretenido.

-Supongo…Si, es muy gracioso.

Ambas rieron. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas se encontraron la azotea con Suzaku y Lelouch hablando.

-¿Anya?

-Hola, Kururugi.

-Mucha tensión, ¿no?-Preguntó C.C.

-Definitivamente.-Afirmó Lelouch.-Oye, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

-Tu sombra me pasó.

-Vaya manotazo te dio Shirley.

-Fue más gracioso que doloroso.

-Te entiendo.

-¿siempre ha sido igual de pegajosa?

-No sabes cuánto.

-Debe ser insoportable.

-Sí, pero no es mala chica. Y los Fenette son importantes para nuestros negocios.

-Já, eso es lo que más te importa. Ya me parecía raro que el "principito" fuera tan amistoso con nadie.

-Más raro sería que de la bruja se comportara con ciertos modales.

-¿qué demonios ha pasado?-Se preguntó Anya.-Hace un momento estaban hablando amistosamente…

Suzaku se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a Anya.

-¿Los dejamos solos?

La menor asintió. Cuando bajaron de la azotea, se encontraron con Euphemia.

-¡Euphy! ¿Llevas mejor lo de…?

-Tranquilo, ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Me alegro…

-Oh, Anya, buenos dí-…

-No hace falta que te esfuerces en ser amable.-Dijo mientras se retiraba…

El resto de clases pasaron normales.

Como al día anterior, Anya esperó a C.C, pero esta vez.

-¡C.C!-Exclamó Anya con ojos llorosos.

-¡Anya! ¿Estás bien?

-E-es que…En el receso vi a…-Intentaba hablar entre sollozos, pero apenas podía respirar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ¿quieres agua?-Preguntó C.C, sacando un botellín de su mochila.

La chica asintió.

-Gracias.-Dijo cuando terminó de beber, su respiración ya se normalizó, y no sollozaba.-Verás…

* * *

 **Notas:** Espero que os haya gustado. **_"Concurso":_** _¿quieres alguna pareja en particular? ¿Alguna escena especial? ¿Incluso un OC basado en ti con la pareja que quieras? (de la que no estén cogidas, claro) Sólo tienes que mandar un review diciendo quien es con la que liga Gino en el "Club de Robótica". Yo creo que es muy fácil, y que todos lo adivinaréis, pero el primero que lo diga recibe el premio. Dices quien crees que es en un review, yo te digo si acertaste (que fijo que sí), y por un PM, me pides lo que quieras, lo que sea, deja volar tu imaginación. En caso de pedir un OC, debes darme una descripción de su carácter, descripción física (opcional) y un nombre_

 **¡Hasta el miércoles!**


End file.
